Matchmakers
by sarahanne2001
Summary: Fat Amy and Stacie are roommates who are fed up with the sexual tension flying around the Bella's practices and decide to do something about it. Story includes all Bellas. Minor language warning and implied sexual situations.
1. Cynthia Rose and Denise

_**Hello guys. This is my first Pitch perfect fic and I honestly hate author notes so I'll make this short and sweet (plus you'll never get another one from me). I do not own anything any of the characters or anything like that.**_

* * *

"Uh... Heeeey… Denise come here often."

"It's Bella's practice. I'm here every day."

"Right, right. I knew that. So, me and a few others are going to the movies. Some bonding thing. I voted the mud-wrestling tournament. It's not as aca-awesome as wrestling a crocodile and a dingo at the same time, but for some reason they uh picked the movies." Fat Amy awkwardly said trying to be smooth.

Denise looked at the girl like she had lost her mind. In the three months that they'd been in the Bella's together Amy hadn't said more than two words to the girl. Aubrey harping on them constantly to bond more was probably the only reason she was going to agree to unexpected plan.

* * *

Stacie flopped down in the chair across from Cynthia Rose. "I hate boys."

"What happened now?" Cynthia Rose asked pushing the brunette's coffee closer.

"You know that date I had tonight with that hella hot guy? Yeah, well he canceled. Right out of nowhere. I mean I already scored tickets to the movie. Now what am I going to do?"

"You could always take someone else."

"Where am I going to find someone else? The movie starts in like three hours. UGH!" Stacie took a deep breath at her muffled scream before looking excited. "Hey what are you doing tonight? You could go see the movie with me. It'll give me some more time with my best friend. With all the Bella practices we barely get to hang out."

"Yeah sure. That sounds cool. I didn't have anything planned anyway."

"Great! Well you take the tickets cause I don't think they'll go with my outfit. I'll meet you there. I've got to go get ready." With that, Stacie practically bolted from the restaurant leaving Cynthia Rose to stare after her.

* * *

"We did it. We did it." Stacie sang as she danced around her and Fat Amy's dorm room.

"We've almost done it legs. Let's go see if those two dingoes take the bait."

The two girls donned their big sunglasses and trench coats and headed to the theater. They wanted to get a good spot to see the unsuspecting Bellas see each other. It had started as a harmless conversation topic and had turned into an almost obsession. They wanted to set up all the Bellas with each other. It wasn't their fault that they had so many compatible teammates.

Once at the theater they found a convenient bush that would give them clear sight to the doors. Unfortunately, it was too far away to hear anything, but they didn't want to be caught.

The duo had been waiting for only ten minutes when Cynthia Rose showed up. They hunkered down further in the bush and excitedly chattered about what would happen when Denise got there. They were sure that neither girl had any idea what was going on.

* * *

"What are those girls doing?" Cynthia Rose muttered to herself as she subtly looked over at the bush Fat Amy and Stacie were poorly concealed behind. They had been acting strange lately, especially today.

Just as Cynthia Rose was getting ready to confront the duo, Denise came into view. "Hey, I thought you had plans tonight?"

"Yeah, Amy wanted to do some bonding so she suggested the movies. What are you doing here? I thought you and Stacie were hanging out?"

"Her date supposedly cancelled, but I'm starting to realize that we've been set up. I just don't know why."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't look, but Stacie and Amy are both hiding in the bushes. I think they meant for us to meet up here. I guess that's why Stacie gave me the tickets to hold on to."

"Do you think they're trying to set us up?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. How about we give them a little show and then go and enjoy a free movie?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Instead of answering Cynthia Rose reached out and grabbed Denise's waist and tugged her close, dipping her backwards before kissing her.

Across the way Stacie flopped back on the ground and looked at Amy. "Damn that was hot. We did good."


	2. Jessica and Ashley

~~Two Weeks Later~~

After the high of their first successful attempt the matchmaking duo plotted ways to get their next couple together. Only it wasn't going as planned. They didn't want to come off as too forward, and they hadn't found any good situations to exploit. The girls were best friends and always together and got along fantastically. Stacie and Amy couldn't figure out how to get them to be a couple when they couldn't manufacture a couple situation that the girls didn't already do themselves.

The girls weren't quitters and kept throwing ideas out time after time. They put their scheming aside for the night since there was a big frat party that the Bella's were going to sing at. It was something everyone was looking forward to as Aubrey had caved and let them use Beca's mixes.

During the set the two noticed that Jessica and Ashley weren't joined at the hip like normal. They were on opposite sides of the group and the tension was nearly physical. Stacie kept glancing back and forth between them trying to figure out what was wrong, and Amy was already planning on how to use this to their advantage. What better way to make the girls start dating then to have them heal a rift between them.

Once the set was over and the DJ started up his set Amy pulled Stacie aside to tell her the plan. They were going to take a girl and get them rip roaring drunk, then they were going to find a room and lock the girls in it until they realized how good they'd be together or until they had sex. Whatever came first.

It took about two and a half hours to ply the girls with enough alcohol to satisfy Amy. She wanted Jessica and Ashley to be drunk enough to loosen their tongues, but not drunk enough that they'd pass out or not remember anything in the morning. All they needed now was a room to lock the girls in. Stacie found it first and caught Amy's attention getting her to follow.

Jessica stumbled as she was pushed into a random room by Fat Amy, "What is going on?"

"Don't ask me. I've been here for five minutes now. I tried the door and it wouldn't open."

Not wanting to believe Ashley the blonde stumbled over to the door and tried to jerk it open. "Fuck!"

"Told you."

"Yeah well how am I supposed to believe everything you fucking say?"

"You could at least hear me out instead of just shutting me out like normal. Is it any wonder I didn't tell you when you won't even listen to my side of things." Ashley slurred inching unsteadily closer to Jessica who backing away from the brunette.

"What is there to listen to? McKenzie told me she saw you at the Zeta party with a frat boys tongue down your throat."

"Yeah, well I didn't fucking want it there. I got out of there as soon as I could, but he was like three times my size. Not that you'd ever stop and think about that. You always think the worst. I'm sick of it. Sick of all your insecurities and your need to run away when things get tough. It's been three fucking years and I can't do this anymore. I can't let you tear me apart. It hurts too much."

Ashley crumpled to the floor breaking down in front of her best friend, her love, her life. This was the second time in three years that Jessica had broken up with her without even confronting her. She couldn't take it anymore. The blonde had torn out her heart and ripped it to fucking shreds.

Jessica sunk to her knees in front of Ashley, gently pulling her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. That isn't what I was told at all. Kenz said you were all over the guy and even led him upstairs. She's my sister Ash, why would I question what she told me? Did he really force himself on you? Why didn't you tell me? You were so distant after the party. I thought what she said had to be true. Why else would you pull away from me? I didn't want to believe it, but what else could I think?"

The slow rocking motion Jessica was doing calmed Ashley enough that her sobs lessened to an occasional sniffle during the blonde's speech. "I didn't want to think about it. I was so scared. He wouldn't listen to me and he wouldn't let me go. I was just so grateful that nothing worse happened that I wanted to forget about it, but every time you got to close or held me all I could see was him. I'd hoped not speaking about it would make me forget faster, but all it did was cause more problems."

Jessica let out a sob before controlling herself and started stroking Ashley's back while loosening her embrace. "I didn't know. You kept saying everything was fine and Mackenzie was telling me all these things which now I'm realizing were all lies. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry I didn't confront you directly with my suspicions."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. I'll promise to talk to you if something like this ever happens again if you promise the same."

As soon as Jessica promised Ashley pulled her in for a searing kiss. As they got louder and more into their making up the girls on the other side of the door sat against the opposite wall with smug looks on their faces. Fat Amy sat on the rope that held the door shut and both girls had waited patiently for a sign that their plan had worked. The music was too loud and the party to jumping for them to hear what was said in the room across the hall but luckily for them it turned out Jessica was a screamer if the note they heard was any indication.

Fat Amy shouted triumphantly and turned to Stacie yelling, "Damn that was hot. We did good."


	3. Lily

"We should…"

"No. No we shouldn't. We should not mess with Lily. That girl is scary." Stacie repeated for the fifth time. She and Amy had been debating on what to do next. There were four Bellas left and it was getting increasingly harder to figure out who to set up. Lily for example didn't make a good match with Chloe, Aubrey, or Beca. They had no idea what to do about her and Stacie was afraid to get it wrong. She'd heard some of the things the Asian had said and it had given her nightmares.

"We've got to do something. We've committed to this and I don't give up. I once wrestled two dingoes and a crocodile at the same time just because I told everyone I could when I was drunk. I totally crushed it, and we can do the same here."

"I just don't want her to crush us."

"Yeah well we just have to suck it up and take it like a man. I can't fail this. I'd become a joke back home. 'Oh she has so many boyfriends, but she can't find someone to date her friend.' That's what they'd say as they laughed at me." Amy whined as she tried to get Stacie to agree with her. With four Bellas down the last four should have been easy, but it was proving harder than they had anticipated.

"Ugh! Fine, why don't we just go up and ask her if she's interested in someone. For all we know she could be dating some psychopath. That girl scares me, but we did say we were going to set up all the girls. Who knows, maybe this time she'll already be in a relationship and we won't have to do anything."

They both got ready to head over to Lily's dorm, Amy purposefully and Stacie reluctantly. It was a quick trip to the other girls room as they argued over what they were going to say. In the end they decided to be direct. Amy because that was how she rolled and Stacie because she figured it was the least likely way to get herself killed.

Amy knocked on the door and when Lily opened it she barged right in. Stacie followed offering an apology as she closed the door.

Stacie jumped in before Amy could even open her mouth and blurted out, "Lily please don't hurt us, but we were wondering if you were dating anyone." She leaned in close after she finished asking, anticipating the soft reply.

"Donald helps me bury the bodies." Lilly whispered.

Stacie gulped and grabbed Amy's hand. "Well that's good. Yeah good. We'll just leave you alone, won't we Amy?"

"Yeah. We'll let you and Donald get it on. We won't even tell Aubrey about you dating a Treblemaker."

"Oh my god no!" Stacie shakily breathed out, "We won't say anything. In fact we don't know anything, s there's nothing to say. We're, yeah we're going to go. Have a nice day Lily."

"Don't get caught." Amy called out as she was dragged from the room.

"Damn that was scary." Stacie exclaimed trying to calm her heart.

"What are you talking about? We did good. That's five Bellas down and only three to go."

"Oh my god. We have three left. How are we going to decide who to set up? The sexual tension between all three of them is enough to get me off?"

"Shit!"


	4. Beca and Chloe? or Beca and Aubrey?

"Bloe all the way." Fat Amy exclaimed, nose to nose with her roommate.

"No. Mitchsen sexual tension when they argue is enough to make my panties drop. There's no way I'm letting that go." Stacie fired back. "This is getting ridiculous."

"No you're ridiculous."

"No this is. We've had the same fight for a week straight. We can't even hang out any more because it turns into a fight about who's right. I hate it. I miss my best friend. We need to figure something out today so we can stop arguing."

"Yeah. Too bad we can't do the same thing that we did to Jessica and Ashley. If we locked them in a room they could fight it out to figure out who dated who."

"Amy that's a great idea!"

"It is? I mean, of course it is."

Stacie hugged Amy and bounced up and down in her excitement, "It's great because whoever really likes Beca will end up with her. Plus if they both like her then they can hash it out while they're locked up."

"Yeah, but how will we know who decided to date her?"

"Well I figure it'll be whoever comes to practice well fucked the day after."

"Then we'll just have one Bella left to hook up."

"I kind of hope it's Chloe that's left because Aubrey is almost as scary as Lily."

"We'll see Legs, we'll see."

It took an additional four days for the duo to finalize their plan. Mostly because it took several modifications to the Bella practice hall. They had to involve some other people and both girls were weary. They couldn't have anyone spilling the beans and it getting back to their targets.

Finally after all the modifications were finished the girls waited for their chance. It took three Bella practices before Aubrey became too much for everyone. Normally the girls stuck around to put the props (not that they used them in the sets but who knows what goes on in Aubrey's brain) away, but this time they all left as soon as they could.

Amy and Stacie hung back in the shadows where no one could see them. They waited until all three girls made it into the prop room before Amy struck, pulling the door shut and hanging on. Stacie ran around securing the rope to the door and the wench they'd had installed on the bottom of the bleachers. It had an auto timer and was set to release after a couple of hours. They figured that would be enough for someone to make the first move.

The scheming duo left the practice hall in high spirits. They'd yet to fail, and were off to do some celebrating at Stacie's favorite club. One she'd started to bring Amy to when they'd started their plotting. If they could have seen into the practice room they would have realized celebrating should have been the last thing on their mind. They should have been using the time to plan their flight from Barden.

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to track them down and strangle them." Aubrey growled as she pounded on the door.

Behind her Beca started losing her battle to keep her laughter from spilling out. "What do you think they were trying to accomplish here? I mean, the other girls have all mentioned some run in with them but what are they trying to do here? Do they want us all to get together?"

"Whatever it is they were trying to do doesn't matter. This needs to stop. They are getting out of hand. I mean what if there was a fire. We'd be stuck in here. They've gone too far this time." Chloe said as she paced around the room.

Unknown to the other Bellas Chloe had a fear of small spaces. The prop closet wasn't normally small, but with three people and after two hours it seemed smaller than ever. Aubrey and Beca both stopped what they were doing and went to comfort the increasingly anxious redhead. They settled down and distracted her by planning what they were going to do to the infuriating duo.


	5. The Finale

Rough hands grabbed Stacie as a bag was shoved over her head. Across the room Amy let out a mighty roar as she flung her arms out trying to free herself. Someone hit the floor, but someone must have gotten a bag over Amy's head because her insults became muffled.

The two were unceremoniously dragged from their rooms and shoved into a car. Their captors drove around for a good hour before the car stopped. Stacie begged them to let her go and Amy threatened them with every other breath, but no one spoke to them.

They were shoved into chairs, and ropes were wound around their bodies making it impossible to get away. The hoods were pulled from their head and the two girls blinked in confusion.

"What the actual fuck? Did you guys just really kidnap us from our room? I thought I was going to die." Stacie yelled at the Bellas surrounding her.

"Yeah, well so did Chloe when you locked us in a small room you asshole." Beca fired back.

Aubrey nodded, "Chloe's claustrophobia really kicked in the third hour. I thought we'd have to take her to the hospital. None of us even had our phones on us. We could have died had there been a fire. What were you guys thinking?"

Stacie paled and looked over at Amy before offering up, "We just wanted… The sexual tension was just so overwhelming. We just figured we had to do something. I mean Cynthia Rose is always staring at Denise, Jessica and Ashley are always all over each other, and you three. Don't get me started on you three. You could cut the sexual tension with a spoon it's so thick. We just wanted to give you guys a push to see how great you would be together."

Cynthia Rose shook her head, "Stace you've got it wrong. We're not the one you should have been focusing on."

"Yeah, Cynthia Rose and I have been going out since high school. We did appreciate the free movie tickets though."

Grabbing Denise's hand Cynthia rose nodded, "You guys were the opposite of subtle. I could see you from the moment I arrived. I couldn't figure out what you were doing, but it all clicked when Denise showed up. We've kept it on the DL, mostly because we really like the group and wanted to just focus on being Bellas instead of a couple."

Ashley stepped up, "It's pretty much the same with us. Jess and I have been dating since I moved to her hometown sophomore year. We just liked having an activity where we could just be ourselves without any judgement."

"We actually thought you guys all knew and didn't care." Jessica said as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

They all looked at Lily whose mouth seemed to be moving, but like usual they couldn't hear anything. Stacie gave a shudder as she thought of all the crazy plans Amy had suggested involving the scary Asian.

When it looked like Lily had stopped speaking everyone looked at the remaining three Bellas. Beca raised her hands, "Hey, no, don't look at us. We haven't known each other since high school or anything."

Chloe shrugged, "Well Bree and I knew each other in high school. We've actually been friends since we were three. We've done everything together since then."

Cynthia Rose's eyebrow shot up, "Everything?"

"Uh huh. " Chloe winked at the Bellas as Aubrey and Beca reddened.

"So wait, you three are together too?" Amy asked confused as she looked around the room.

Aubrey sighed, "Yes we're together. And you're right Stacie, the sexual tension is thick enough to cut with a spoon. It's just anticipatory instead of unresolved."

"You mean that Amy and I thought up all these awesome plans and everyone was already dating?"

Chloe chuckled, "You guys at least had fun right? And you're totes missing a great couple that got together during your crazy match making days."

Everyone turned to look at the crazy redhead but it was Beca that voiced everyone's thought, "Huh?"

"Well think about it. When's the last time Stacie hooked up with someone or Fat Amy went out with one of her boyfriends? When's the last time either of them went out for drinks without the other? I see them together on campus all the time. They're always laughing and goofing around. You can't tell me that all you guys have talked about is trying to get all of us together."

Chloe paused long enough for them to shake their heads no before continuing, "You guys have been dating for the last two months. All you're missing is the sex and going by the sexual tension between you guys it'll be good sex too. I mean Stacie you're always finding reasons to touch Amy."

"You are constantly touching her arm or sitting really close to her in practice," Ashley added.

Jessica jumped in too, "And Amy you've been extra crazy these last two months, but it's only when Stacie's around to see. She's laughed more the past couple weeks than she has all year."

"The Bellas are right." Aubrey declared, "You two have grown closer recently. It's been very clear to everyone. I for one approve and think you'd be cute together."

"You know thinking about it, maybe they're right." Stacie said slowly as she gazed at Amy. "We do spend a lot of time together, and being around you does make me happy. Maybe we should try the whole dating thing."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right. We'd make an aca-awesome couple. Me and my sexy ass and you and your unstoppable legs. We'd be the hottest couple on campus."

"Well now that that's decided we will finish your punishment for scaring Chloe. You two get to sit here for the next hour as we all go and grab breakfast. We'll untie you when we get back for practice." With that Aubrey ushered all of the Bellas out of the practice room. Chloe slipped them their cells in case of an emergency and skipped over to her waiting girlfriends.

"I so did not see that coming," Stacie exhaled as the door slammed shut.

Amy nodded, "I know right. I need to get my head in the game. I can't believe they took me down. Everyone back in Tasmania would shun me if they knew I got taken down by a bunch of flat butts."

Stacie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they would, but were you serious about thinking we'd make a good couple."

"Uh, yeah. I mean when they came in and kidnapped I was mostly scared about you. I just needed a little opening and I would have been okay, I did wrestle two dingoes and a crocodile at the same time, but all I could think about was what they were doing to you. The car ride just made me realize how sad I'd be if I lost you. So, yeah I think we'd make an okay couple."

"Remind me to kiss you when they let us go."


End file.
